Kancolle Việt Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 July 2016
7:55 69kun :-t 7:57 wows hay DST k lu khu 7:59 mà đm 7:59 con tir điểm con còn nhiều hơn perk 7:59 :sowhat: 8:00 wows 8:01 co ma lat di 8:01 ms uplen win10 8:01 de kiem du soft da 7:55 69kun :-t 7:57 wows hay DST k lu khu 7:59 mà đm 7:59 con tir điểm con còn nhiều hơn perk 7:59 :sowhat: 8:00 wows 8:01 co ma lat di 8:01 ms uplen win10 8:01 de kiem du soft da 7:55 69kun :-t 7:57 wows hay DST k lu khu 7:59 mà đm 7:59 con tir điểm con còn nhiều hơn perk 7:59 :sowhat: 8:00 wows 8:01 co ma lat di 8:01 ms uplen win10 8:01 de kiem du soft da 8:50 hime 8:50 ? 8:51 sao lu 8:52 mi copy cái folder wows bỏ đi vài cái như res vs res package 8:52 r up lên ggdrive đc ko 8:52 ms cài lại win 8:52 h mà cài lại là down 10gb :smiley: 8:53 nãy quên ko copy cứ thế cài 8:53 laf sao? 8:53 mi chọn hết mấy thứ trong csai folder mi luu wows 8:53 xong bỏ chọn mấy cái ta bảo 8:53 nặng bome ra 8:53 r nén lại up lên gg drive hộ :v 8:54 nope 8:54 cow ma` doi ti 8:54 bỏ data đi 8:54 dang trong game 8:54 nhẹ hều 8:54 update vs update data 8:54 cũng bỏ nốt 8:59 cạn cmn lời 8:59 đm có cái đổi pass 9:00 của tài khoản quán net, mà tên kia click hết các icon :) 9:00 có trên màn hình :rofl: 9:00 (do) 9:01 mình thấy cơ mà mình méo giúp :haha: 9:02 trông net mà dể khách như thế à :hum: 9:02 để* 9:03 ta chưa thấy tên nào chơi lol tốc biến hộ là may rồi :rofl: 9:03 đm hime :ah: 9:03 ? 9:03 dang trong game 9:03 doi ti 9:03 lâu thế :hum: 9:09 rồi lu khu 9:09 up gì đây 9:09 mi chọn hết cái folder 9:10 xong bỏ 9:10 cái folder res res package vs 2 cái folder update 9:10 r nén hết lị upleen drive 9:12 đm :hum: 9:12 1g2 9:12 thế nhầm rt 9:12 mi có bật replay ko 9:12 có 9:12 thì bỏ cả replay đi 9:13 đúng thì tầm 150mb thôi 9:13 à rồi 9:14 mà thanh niên ko bao h dọn replay à 9:14 cơ mà cái bản ta lẫn mod rồi đấy 9:14 có gì về xóa nhé 9:14 :hum: 9:16 có 77mb 9:16 ok 9:20 này lu 9:20 https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-no-p1QP_OieF80XzZvM2ZFQTA 9:21 rồi ngon 9:25 ezlife 9:26 thế cũng upgrade lại 10Gi à 9:26 up cái khu 9:26 10gb down bao h cho xong 9:26 thế giờ down lại bn? 9:26 lát p reset máy để win nó update nữa 9:26 mệt xác vcc :sad: 9:27 chả down gì cả :| 9:27 chỉ có mỗi cái bản cài 9:27 thì ta lại có sẵn trong máy 9:28 cho nó cài directx vs cho win nhận diện nó là đủ 9:28 data có sẵn tội gì p down 9:28 mà 9:28 update r à 9:29 lão thiên MH sao rồi 9:29 mi xài win bản quyền à lu khu 9:30 Up lên 0.5.9 r à hime khu 9:30 Nope 9:30 chưa mà 9:31 Win 10 9:31 Crack đc nhé 9:31 :ops: 9:31 cài = usb à? 9:31 Nope 9:31 https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=1101121433296338 9:32 http://puu.sh/qeWXV/18de60f71f.gif 9:32 Down bản cài về cài thôi 9:32 Có cáo app của ms 9:32 cho link nào lu 9:32 Nó cho down iso mà 9:32 cái win 8 ta crack nó hết cmnr 9:32 cài lại 9:32 Hết 9:33 mà cài mất ổ C thôi đúng k? 9:33 Uhm 9:33 link nào :hum: 9:33 google.com.vn 9:34 :hum: 9:35 post link cho rồi mà ban cái khu à :hum: 9:36 michishio 9:37 lu khu :hum: 9:37 có link k 9:38 Đợi 9:38 https://www.google.com.vn/ 9:38 full link 9:38 chỉ 1 lần click :haha: 9:40 https://www.microsoft.com/en-us/software-download/windows10 9:40 http://blogtinhoc.vn/huong-dan-tai-windows-10-chinh-thuc-tu-microsoft.html 9:42 :-g 9:46 rồi sao nữa lu khu :hum: 9:47 Lumos96 đã rời khỏi cuộc tán gẫu. 9:47 :rofl: 9:47 :ahaha: 9:47 đm giờ chúng nó bỏ đi hết 9:47 hồi trước 9:48 đứa nào cũng xài cái :ahaha: này 9:48 mi down vè đc đi r hãy tính 9:48 cơ mà chủ yếu là dùng cái :hiep: 9:48 cái gì (do) 9:48 :ahaha: 9:48 đm con hiệp 9:48 giờ bỏ đi đâu mất 9:48 :hiep: 9:48 mà đm :| 11:18 xương thì làm việc kiểu gì :kinhvl: 11:18 xem hết video của tên atsf chưa nee 11:18 là tên nào (do) 11:18 bộ đấy 11:18 đang hóng chap ms :liec: 11:18 tra utube đi nee 11:18 video của thằng đấy 11:18 hài vcc :rofl: 11:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GptB8vCCX-w 11:19 hàng mới nhất đấy 4( 11:21 hỏi tí 11:21 về pháo 11:21 với trang bị 11:21 có * 11:21 với ko có * 11:21 khác nhau như nào 11:22 thôi ngũ 11:22 còn bộ nào ko red 11:22 :liec: :liec: 11:22 khác nhau chỉ số ản 11:22 cơ mà cái này 11:22 ta ko rõ 11:22 con rail có vẻ biết rõ 11:22 hime nữa 11:22 equipmentlist 11:23 ụa 11:23 bản mẩu ko thể gọi ra = [[ và ]ư sao 11:24 template:equipmentlist 11:25 gõ dài bỏ mịa :sad: 11:25 thế ra ngoài trang chỉ hốt cho lẹ =)) 11:26 Lu khu 11:26 Máy ta méo vào đc recovery rồi :haha: 11:26 recovery? 11:26 vào làm khu gì 11:26 ý là boot vào ấy à 11:27 win 10 có mục recovery mà 11:27 Thế mi cài sao? 11:27 cái vụ F8 vào recovery hình như bị disable thì win 7 rồi 11:27 cái kia 11:27 cơ mà có thể vào lại = setting 11:27 mi mount ra ổ đĩa ảo 11:27 Ohm 11:27 xong vào r chạy settup như bt 11:28 :ops: 11:28 http://blogtinhoc.vn/huong-dan-nang-cap-windows-10-tu-windows-7-8-8-1.html?189db0 11:28 vào cái ổ ảo ấy 11:28 r chạy setup 11:28 nó hỏi cài update luôn ko thì chọn ko 11:29 mà ta nghĩ chọn có cũng chả sao 11:29 chỉ là lúc cài nó lâu vl ra thôi 11:29 để not right now thì cài nhanh hơn 11:29 xong bật lên vào mạng đc liền 11:34 Méo biết có đc k nữa 11:34 đm LU nhé làm đi :ah: 11:34 Just do it :rofl: 11:35 :ops: 11:35 clgt :ops: 8:57 thế à :sad: 9:12 vl 9:12 thay ổ cứng 9:12 nó ko sửa dùm mình 9:12 cái này luôn 9:12 là sao trời 9:12 tắt cái nó tự 9:13 khởi động lại 9:21 lu 9:21 đang bắn k? 9:23 tier5 9:23 vào thì vào 9:23 ok\ 9:39 đm 6.1s rudder shifft 9:39 tù vcc 9:40 2 con CV ngu hocj 9:40 mod torp 9:40 sau meo lam dc gi` 9:43 ta bị con CV nó dí :sad: 9:43 6.1s rudder shifft 9:43 lại gần đảo 9:43 méo né nổi :sad: 9:43 ăn 1 quả còn 1khp 9:43 tù tội vcc :sad: 9:49 vâng detonate 9:56 Acc 10:07 chừng nào có summer event 2016 thế mọi ng`? 10:07 thang 8 9:43 6.1s rudder shifft 9:43 lại gần đảo 9:43 méo né nổi :sad: 9:43 ăn 1 quả còn 1khp 9:43 tù tội vcc :sad: 9:49 vâng detonate 9:56 Acc 10:07 chừng nào có summer event 2016 thế mọi ng`? 10:07 thang 8 10:08 :v 10:15 nee ăn khu :leuleu: 10:17 Lu ăn khu :leuleu: 10:20 đm blood ơi 10:20 ta cũng phải update lại :sad: 10:20 nhầm 10:20 down lại :sad: 10:21 :haha: 10:22 bỏ mẹ cái engpatch đi 10:22 giờ chơi quen rồi méo cần nữa 10:22 ta có cái đâu 10:22 Kanon méo back up game à :haha: 10:22 em down đè lên cái cũ 10:22 kinh thế cơ à bloody 4( 10:22 như bt (do) 10:23 thế là nó lỗi :haha: 10:23 thế chỉ số đồ thì sao bloody :liec: 10:23 thôi vào đi boss bự :sure: 10:25 đm team bị cái lồn gì thế :canny: 10:25 bon tir thap ngu lonz vc 10:25 đám CL bóp dái team chết đã dễ hiểu 10:25 đến mấy con fuso cũng chết 10:26 clgt 10:26 nãy bị con sviet bóp 10:27 tí chết vs mấy quả torp của nó 10:38 cái GuP 10:38 có hơi hư cấu tí 10:38 tank chạy như xe đua :rofl: 10:38 drift đờ rủng các kiểu :rofl: 10:39 à 10:39 ta ẩn 1 file 10:39 giờ sao mà hiện nó lên nhỉ (do) 10:42 bên kia qoàn mấy con giấp giấy 10:42 1BB :haha: 10:42 ngon vl :haha: 10:31 ban đầu train mama cho quest... 10:31 cơ mà... ngày qua ngày đặt flag ship.. 10:31 nghiêm cấm ko cho mama tham gia event này dưới mọi hình thức (hutthuot) 10:31 đc em nó mời gọi.... đi tắm... 10:32 (hutthuoc) 10:32 cầm lòng ko đc 10:32 :shame: 10:32 :shame: 10:32 em cũng 10:32 chết vì câu đấy :liec: 10:32 vs cả câu 10:32 ước mơ tương lai của em là cùng đô đốc mở 1 quán nhỏ :liec: 10:33 :sosad: 10:33 vợ 7 của tôi chỉ có thể là em :smile: 10:33 chuẩn vợ cmnl 10:33 riêng mama chan 10:33 ko tham chiến :sure: 10:33 nhiệm vụ của mama-chan là ở nhà :liec: 10:34 :sogood: 10:34 chỗ dựa tinh thần cho đô đốc và mọi người (one) 10:34 :one: 10:34 (one) 10:36 dm 10:36 engpart lỗi cmnr 10:36 thì mới update mà 10:36 Kanon 3k :haha: 10:37 3k cái khu :huh: 10:37 kanon sida 10:37 ling lá 10:37 bố Ling 10:38 Effective LoS là cái gì thế mấy bác 10:38 wiki k có nói 10:38 à hime khu 10:38 là los có tác dụng khi vào map 10:39 có voice chat kìa :liec: 10:39 chỉ 1 số map 10:39 quan trọng cái đấy thôi 10:39 đa phần 10:39 đúng hơn là chỉ cần đủ Elos là từ node preboss => boss 10:39 ko cần lo lắng về cái đấy 10:39 làm gì để tăng elos 10:39 :sowhat: 10:39 EQ 10:39 Méo có mic lu à 10:40 lắp máy bay trinh sát kiêu 0 10:40 Elos vác saiun radar trinh sát vào 10:40 oke tks 10:41 méo có thì chế :liec: 10:41 cơ mà 10:41 con atlanta 10:41 lại đc buff r 10:41 h DD gặp nó 10:41 khóc ra máu 10:42 thêm cái radar vào 10:42 Buff radar 10:42 thì DD chạy đâu cho thoát 10:42 Thủy phi cơ trinh sát Kiểu 0 10:42 Mẹ 8km 10:42 ra card gì đây :ah: 10:42 ơ sao cái này 10:42 đm 10:42 đm game lồn 10:42 hình 3-4 ếu giống hình 1 nhĩ 10:42 game xàm vcl 10:42 2-3-4 luôn 10:42 địt mẹ nó. game đéo gìl. mở ra toàn hàng tàu 10:43 :haha: 10:43 tên nào up nhầm hình à 10:44 chứ ếu gì nữa :rofl: 10:44 thôi để ta up lại 10:44 vâng, bé yami up =)) 10:46 Yami 3k 4( 10:47 lại thích yami no care à :shame: 10:47 doto 10:47 yami no care 2016 07 27